Thunderstorm
by ButterNutBrit
Summary: After a fun night of movie watching, you wake up to here Germany yelling in his sleep the more it thunders. Can you find out why he's so afraid of severe thunderstorms to help him sleep? GermanyxReader


***Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Just the ideas and what I am writing.

***Pairing/Shipping: **GermanyxReader

The night started out so peaceful and quiet. The moon lighting up the sky with its brilliant glow, shining down on part of the Earth below. While the stars danced and twinkled in the night sky, sending winks and wishes to those who still looked up from time to time before laying their heads down to slumber until dawn arrived. A light wind had started to pick up and gently brushed the trees and bushes around; making a rustling sound warning of an oncoming storm.

In the midst's of the trees and bushes, that surrounded the countryside, was a little white house with a white picket fence. A garden of flowers surrounded the outside of the house and they danced together in the wind. Looking at the house, only a small illuminating light from the living room was visible to anyone who was on the outside looking in. For anyone listening, little bits of laughter could be heard from two people who were still up at this hour.

"Vell that was an interesting ending," Germany said when the movie came to a conclusion.

"I agree. Completely! blew my mind." You replied just astonished as he was.

"I guess you aren't veally crazy if you see your other personality and talk to it after all."

"So does that mean that England isn't crazy?" You replied chuckling.

"Let's not go that far with high hopes." He said smiling. Because England was a looney to everyone.

Germany and you had been watching an action movie called "_Fight club_" that had a few romance scenes; but that didn't stop either of you from enjoying it nonetheless. It had been a long day for both of you since the Allies and Axis teams had met up to discuss some issues, and this was how you both were going to end it; good action movie then off to blissful slumber. You stayed with Germany because you two had become such good friends since the first time you went to one of the Allies and Axis meetings. You both practically hit it off right at the bat. German culture fascinated you and Germany was happy to tell you all about it, and you both just seemed to get along with no problems. He had an extra room so he welcomed you with open arms to come and stay; warning you beforehand that Italy was normally there making a constant mess for him to clean up. But you didn't mind, in fact, you liked helping him clean up his place; making it spic and span.

When the movie ended, Germany cut off the t.v. and you picked up the mess you both had made; which consisted of popcorn and sodas and went to throw them in the trashcan and came back to help pick up the living room.

"Ja! That vas a good movie wasn't it _?" Germany asked as he folded a blanket and put it neatly on the end of the couch. He loved keeping his place clean; although, it was hard since Italy stayed with him most of the time.

"Ja!" You said in his language. "Action movies are always the best after a long and tiresome meeting. It's too bad Italy and Japan didn't want to watch it with us. I think they would have enjoyed it."

"I agree. But, I think Japan was more worn out when Italy tried to show him his new pasta invention. Though, at least ve got to enjoy the movie vithout Italy talking every few seconds."

You both stared at each other before bursting out into laughter because Italy always seemed to be talking about something, no matter what was going on in any situation. It's as if being quiet is a taboo for him. The living room was finally clean and you both started for the stairs to where the bedrooms were. You leading first and Germany right behind you. You both kept chattering about the movie, but in hushed voices so not to disturb the other two.

"Well then, this is where I go." Germany said smiling to you. His bright blue eyes could make anyone drowned in them with no hope of ever coming out the same as they went in. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." He said with a wink.

You smiled and laughed a little, "And the same goes for you, just make sure Italy hasn't snuck into your room and is clinging to you if you need to get up."

Germany made a sour face, "Oh I hope he'll stay in his room for once. Duct tape doesn't seem to be able to hold him to it." He chuckled at remembering doing that once before you came.

You both smiled and went your separate ways to your rooms. Germany's bedroom was at the end of the hall and yours was basically right beside it since he made Italy move to the other end of the hallway while Japan's room was right beside yours. It was good that Italy's room was at the far end of the hallway, he sometimes liked to talk or snore in his sleep; which, once in a while, got to be too noisy for you all.

Germany crawled into his soft comfortable bed and you did the same. A goodnights sleep was definitely headed in your direction and dreamland was only a eye blink away. You could faintly hear the grandfather clock downstairs ticking away the seconds, minutes and hours. All through the house was peace. Everything's cleaned and in order; and bits and pieces of the moons glow seeped in through any cracks left open by the blinds and slithered in to illuminate whatever it could find.

The first few hours were soothing and peaceful. The sounds of natures orchestra; playing just for you to help lull you deeper into slumber. Crickets chirping, owls hooting, frogs croaking, light rustling of the leaves from bushes and trees from the light wind. Not too long after Germany and you had fell into slumber land; a frightening storm hit, sending bolts of lightning and cracks of thunder throughout the area where you all were staying.

At first, it didn't seem to faze anyone in the house. Until you thought you heard someone making a whimpering noise. You thought it was just your imagination so you rolled over on your other side and tried to go back to sleep. However, this time you could make out that it was a person, and it was coming from Germany's room. You wouldn't have mind getting up right away, had you not been awoken during your dream cycle which made you more groggy than ever with a slight little headache as a present. You slowly sat up, stretched for a minute, rubbed your tired eyes and went to open the door of your bedroom to listen in to make sure it was really coming from Germany's room. You honestly didn't know if he talked in his sleep or not because you never actually heard him. When you opened your bedroom door you stuck your head out to listen for any sounds that came from his bedrooms direction. In a few minutes you heard a tremendous loud crack of thunder that practically shook the house and that's when his whimpering turned into a scream.

"VATI! VATI!" Germany was screaming in his sleep.

You didn't hesitate for a second longer and came into his room, shutting the door behind you so no one else would, hopefully, be disturbed and went to wake him up by his shoulders. He was thrashing his arms about while you tried to keep them from hitting you so you could wake him up.

"Germany? Germany!" You said holding both his shoulders trying to wake him up.

His face looked like he was having a nightmare and when he finally woke up he could just barely make your face out from the small moonlight that had seeped into his bedroom. He looked at you confused, wondering why you had such a worried expression on your face.

"Uh, _ vhat are you doing? Do you need something?" He said slowly sitting up and you sat facing him on the side of his bed worried.

"I could ask you the same question, are you alright?"

"What are you talking about?" He really didn't know right away on what you were talking about since you woke him up all of a sudden.

"Well...," you bite your lip looking a way for a moment before finishing, "you were making some noises in your sleep then when that loud crack of thunder hit you were screaming" you said and looking back straight into his beautiful eyes.

He looked a mess, covered in sweat and his hair all in his face and having a light pant still going.

He looked at you still a bit confused and asked a bit embarrassed, "Vell...vhat did I say?"

"Vati," you replied.

"Vati?..." he looked away, remembering now what he was dreaming about until another loud sound of thunder hit and he had a little tremble going through his body.

You looked at him worried, "Are you alright?"

He sighed and took his hand and combed some of his bangs back out of his face, "Ja, I-I'm fine, it's nothing. I'll be alright," he said trying to smile at you.

You weren't convinced and refused to leave until he told you. "Are you sure? Because you don't look like it and I won't be able to go back to sleep if you aren't."

"No no, I'm fine. I promise. I vill be alright." But just as he says this the worst part of the storm finally takes over and you can tell he's not being truthful because he starts shaking a bit more like he's going to fall to pieces.

You turn yourself around and sit side by side to him and put both arms around his shoulders pulling him into a hug. He's a bit shocked at first, and blushing a bit, because he doesn't ever show his true feelings to people and, when he tries, he seems to make it worse; so, he just sits there wondering what to do or say.

You break the ice by asking him some questions to, hopefully, help calm him down. "Would it be alright if I ask you a few questions, Germany? Nothing too personal, but something does seem to be bothering you, and I promise not to make fun of you." You said smiling at him and leaning your head on his shoulder while still keeping your arms around him.

He looks into your beautiful **[e/c]** and then straight ahead and sighs, hanging his head a bit and feeling defeat; thinking he might as well try to talk about it. "Vell,...alright. Back vhen I was a kid I use to be afraid of thunderstorms, mainly the ones that happened at night. Mein bruder vould always tease me about how I shouldn't be afraid because nations aren't suppose to be afraid of anything like that. I would always wake up in the night when a thunderstorm was happening and cry out for my father. He was never around much, for obvious reasons, and mein bruder would come comfort be instead...with teasing of course." He sighed thinking how much he wanted to punch his brother in the stomach at times for that. "I guess I still haven't outgrown being afraid of them. I guess ve all have something we are afraid of."

You just sat there smiling at him the whole time and when he finally turns to look at you, he's surprised to see how loving and caring you genuinely are. His face turns a light pink in the dark light and he turns his face back to looking straight forward.

"Yeah, I don't mind thunderstorms, but you did sound like you were having a nightmare though. "

"..."

You looked at him and kept trying to pry him open. "If you want to talk about it, I'm still here to listen."

He could tell you really did care, and that wasn't the problem, he was. He was so use to not telling his feelings outright without it going wrong; and he didn't want to scare you off either. Because, in all honestly, he'd grown closely attached to you, though you probably already got the hints since he wasn't good at telling you himself except through his actions.

He continued to try and stay calm through the roaring thunder that produced heavy rain; and just having your arms around him seemed to help him feel better. "Vell, when I was young Europe was always in a state of chaos. I...I vas always afraid of loosing mein vati and sometimes had nightmares of the worst happening to him. I wanted to help fight by his side but that wasn't possible since I was too young in his eyes and mein bruder would always watch me." He paused for a bit before finally finishing. "Vhen I did lose him, it didn't make it any better." He looked down towards his bed and you could see a small tear actually leave his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that." You tried to be as sympathetic as possible and leaned over and kissed his tear away.

He was surprised and turned a bright red from that. Not what he was expecting and turned to his side and hugged you back; burying his face deep into your neck and shoulder. "Thank you, mein liebe" he said gratefully.

You smiled and took one of your hands, that was hugging him, and softly stroked his hair, "No problem liebchen."

He laughed into your shoulder at that word and lifted his head up still laughing a little. "That is such a funny way of using it" he said to you.

"Oh I know, but I thought I might try to make you smile before I go back to bed and leaving you by your lonesome."

"Vell then, I am glad you came in to talk to me. I do feel a lot better."

"Good, and I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to open up to me. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone else."

He chuckled, "Thanks, though I don't think anyone would believe you if you did."

By this time, you knew how you both felt for one another. You didn't need words when your actions spoke for itself. Just as you both were gazing into each others eyes and going in for a soft, sweet kiss, Italy decided to burst into the door scared all to bits from the storm; breaking you two away from each other and feeling a tad embarrassed.

"Ve! Germany! Germany! The storm a woke me up and I don't want to go back to sleep in my own room!" Italy cried out as he started towards the bed like a child.

Germany threw a pillow at him and screamed with a thunderous boom himself, " Italy you dummkopf! You are immensely inappropriate!" He finished throwing a pillow hard at Italy knocking him to the floor still begging to sleep in the same room with him while Japan still slept peacefully.

What an interesting night this had been for you both.


End file.
